


Texts From Home

by supernaynay



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek getting texts from the pack, I had feelings about the initials, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with Derek getting a text from Lydia. It was a picture of a group of initials with a message that said: Stiles wanted to make sure that the whole pack was included.</p><p>He wasn't sure how to respond so he didn't but it didn't stop the texts from coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts From Home

**Author's Note:**

> I had serious feelings about Erica and Boyd in particular being left out of the Senior Scribe. For this story though I was thinking the initials of them, Isaac, Jackson, and Cora.

It started with Derek getting a text from Lydia. It was a picture of a group of initials with a message that said: Stiles wanted to make sure that the whole pack was included.

He wasn't sure how to respond so he didn't but it didn't stop the texts from coming.

The next one was from Scott. It was a picture of the Jeep's engine which looked like more duct tape than engine. The message said: I seriously don't know how this thing made it to Mexico and back. 

He didn't respond but he did call the Sheriff and convince him to take the Jeep to his mechanic and let him pay for a new engine. John only accepted after Derek brought up all the times that Stiles and the Jeep saved their lives. And okay he may have played a little dirty and brought up how much Claudia loved the Jeep.

Next it was Liam, he didn't even know that he had his number. It was a picture of Malia and a kid he didn't know with a message of: New kid Theo Raeken, Stiles doesn't trust him, Scott does. Thought it was something you should know.

Derek didn't respond but he did call Chris and now they were both looking into the kid.

Malia didn't send a picture just a text: Stiles and I broke up.

He wasn't sure what to do with how happy that made him so he didn't respond.

Kira sent him a picture of Stiles and the Jeep with a message that said: I haven't seen him smile like this since you left. Thank you. 

This time he did respond: Does he know?

Her response stopped his heart: That you paid for it, yes but the Sheriff didn't tell him. That you love him, no he hasn't figured that out yet.

Finally it was Stiles and all it said was: Everything is falling apart, something is wrong with Lydia and Kira, Scott and I aren't even speaking. 

Derek had already started packing before the next text came through: I miss you.

Derek responded with: I'm on my way.

After he had finished packing he sent: I’ve missed you too.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek. Kudos and comments make me smile.


End file.
